Użytkownik:Mr. Froster/Brudnopis
Indian Rock thumb W małym mieście zwanym Mckeesport, PA, znajduje się niecodziennie wyglądający kamień. Góruje nad prawie całym miastem. Był on swego rodzaju historycznym punktem orientacyjnym, bo niedaleko niego odbyła się bitwa Indian około 1700 roku. W czasie dnia wygląda bardzo ładnie. Ale historie, które można usłyszeć o nim w nocy... "Szybko!", powiedział Marek do Roberta. "Jest tuż za tym wzgórzem." "Jesteś pewien, że powinniśmy iść tam w nocy?", zapytał Robert. "Spokojnie, będzie dobrze. Chce się tylko przekonać, czy te historie są prawdziwe." "Dobra, ale jeśli zginę, to będzie twoja wina." zaznaczył Robert. "Nareszcie." powiedział Robert. "Nom. Te historie to chyba była zwykła ściema." stwierdził Marek. "Dobra, spadamy." Wtedy usłyszeli pękanie gałązek, jakby ktoś biegał gdzieś niedaleko. "Co to co cholery było?!" wrzasnął Robert. "A skąd ja mam niby wiedzieć?!" odwrzasnął Marek. "Uciekajmy!" Zaczęli biec pod górkę. Znowu słyszeli odgłos biegania, tym razem przed nimi. "Biegnij na dół! Na dół!" Pobiegli w dół wzgórza i ujrzeli to. Indiańskie widmo. Było okropnie pogryzione. Nie miało ręki i miało strzały wystające z piersi. Marek i Robert gapili się na widmo w przerażeniu. Zaczęli uciekać. "Cholera!" wrzasnął Robert, gdy się potknął. Marek cofnął się, by mu pomóc. "Nie! Cholera, biegnij! Ja nie wstanę!" Przerażony, Marek wybiegł z lasu. Gdy dotarł do drewnianego płotu, przez który przeszli, by dostać się do lasu, usłyszał przerażający krzyk. Wiedział, że to był jego przyjaciel. Odwrócił się i zobaczył widmo. Miało już rękę. Po rękawiczce poznał, kim był jej pierwotny właściciel. "Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?" spytał Marek. "Znasz prawdę." odpowiedziało. Ich rodzice zgłosili zaginięcie, gdy nie wrócili do domu na noc. Ludzie, którzy weszli do lasu zgłaszali, że widzieli dwóch chłopaków biegnących przez las. Jeden z nich nie miał ręki, drugi, bez koszulki, miał zdartą skórę na piersi, z której wystawały strzały. Przyjaciel chłopaków wszedł do lasu i wyszedł przerażony, kiedy ich rozpoznał. Rozpoczęły się poszukiwania, niestety bezowocne. Zalecono sąsiadom, by trzymali się daleko od lasu. Po ich zniknięciu w lesie zgłoszono jeszcze więcej zaginięć. Mieszkańcy Mckeesport nie znali prawdy o tym głazie. A ci, którzy odkryli sekret, już nigdy nie wyszli z tego lasu. Satan's Priest Pomóżcie mi z tą pastą! W co trzecią środę czerwca, proboszcz kościoła wykrada nieochrzczone noworodki płci męskiej i kładzie je u stóp posągu znajdującego się za jego kościołem. Posągu pięknego anioła, wydawałoby się nieszkodliwego. W końcu, to tylko posąg. Mimo to, proboszcz odczuwa strach przed owym posągiem. Został przeklęty, by pilnować tej statui i popełniać okropny akt poświęcenia noworodków. Rozpacza nad swym losem co dzień, lecz cóż może zrobić? Nie potrafi utrzymać swych rąk z dala od biednych chłopców z chóru; nie potrafi też utrzymać diabła w niewiedzy na ten temat. Ksiądz cierpiał na brak wiary. Wszystkim, czego pragnął byli młodzi chłopcy. Zapraszanie ich do prywatnych rozmów. Przekonywanie ich, że sekrety są tym, co trzyma ich blisko wiary. Pewnej czerwcowej środy, trzeciej specjalnej środy, ksiądz zdecydował, że jego przestępstwa nie są warte żyć noworodków. Pojawił się przed statuą z krucyfiksem, konfrontując ją. Posąg, zazwyczaj statyczny, mrugnął swymi kamiennymi oczyma, a jego twarz przybrała groźny wyraz. "Cóż ty wyprawiasz, człowieku? Tym, czego potrzeba, aby demona pokonać, jest wiara, nie jakiś patyk, zaś wiara jest tym, czego brakuje ci najbardziej.", powiedział anioł. "Mam wiarą niszczącą cię!" krzyknął ksiądz. Kamienny anioł zaśmiał się zimno, zstępując z marmurowego piedestału, na którym zwykł stać. Ksiądz przewrócił się, przerażony faktem, że ów posąg, którego obsługiwał przez lata, postawił krok. Teraz zrozumiał, dlaczego jego serce przyśpieszało, kiedy tylko poszedł na tyły kościoła. Anioł znów się zaśmiał. "Synu, jakoż dobrze mnie obsługiwałeś, dam ci to, czego zawsze pragnąłeś. Młodego chłopca, leżącego u twych stóp. Zamierzającego zachować twe sekrety z dala od innych." Gdy zimna ręka anioła dotknęła pocącego się księdza, który nie wiedział, czy powinien się bać, czy raczej być podekscytowany. Jego ciało padło na ziemię. Bezduszna łupina. W każdą czerwcową środę, ksiądz dostawał prezent w postaci nieochrzczonego, małego chłopca. Leżącego u jego stóp, stojących na swym marmurowym piedestale. ---- Tłumaczenie: FRoST (Yesh! I am back!) Bączek Czerwiec. Miło i ciepło, w sam raz na odwiedziny u kuzyna. Nie widziałem go kilka miesięcy, więc mnie zaprosił. Rok temu kuzyn zmajstrował brzdąca, więc wypadałoby przyjść z jakimś podarunkiem dla małego paskudy. Po drodze mam sklep, w którym powinienem znaleźć stosowny przedmiot. Ostatni gryz drożdżówki, ostatni łyk kawy i komu w drogę temu... spodnie. Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem. Minutę później zszedłem po schodach, czapnąłem bluzę i wsiadłem do samochodu. Znowu jakiś szemrany typ się na mnie gapi. Pewnie krewny sąsiadów wyszedł z paki. O proszę, nawet coś do mnie mendzi. Spokojnie, na Wierzbowej jeszcze nic nikomu nie zrobili. Cholera, za lusterko łapie! Ruszyłem z kopyta i typ już za mną. Chyba go gdzieś widziałem, ale wolałbym o nim zapomnieć. Totalny brak korków bardzo mnie uszczęśliwił. Pół godziny później parkuję przy sklepie i udaję się na łowy. Sama chińszczyzna. O! Ładny samochodzik. Kółka się kręcą, zaraz... Cholera, jak to capi! Nie wiem, skąd ten chinol towar bierze. Widzę ładny bączek, nie śmierdzi, działa - Seems legit. Idę do kasy, dopiero teraz zauważam że nikogo nie ma, choć wydawałoby się, że przed chwilą było tu kilka osób. Pogoda się pogorszyło, zrobiło się szarawo. Polski klimat jak nic.